The Hidden Flower of Hogwarts--Prequel
by firelily18
Summary: Blood Contracts are forged. Unbreakable Vows are made. Curses are broken. The Amaranth is reborn. Love blossoms. Obsessions begin. Vengeance is sworn. Payment is due. Fem!HarryXSeverus, Fem!HarryXSirius. Fem! RonXDraco, Fem!RonXLucius. HermioneXViktor. WARNING: MINORS AND ABUSE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Blood Contracts Forged

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. Now on with the story!**_

_**Lughnasadh-1959**_

"And do you understand what this implies?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I understand!" The grey-haired man impatiently said, staring desperately at the violet colored potion standing not six inches from him. "The potion in exchange for my first born daughter."

"No!" The dark-haired man said sharply, slamming his hand loudly onto the desk where a parchment and quill were, causing the grey-haired man to flinch back. The dark-haired man rose from his chair and strode menacingly over to the grey-haired man. He stopped when he was eye level from him. He started again. "The potion for the first born _Potter_ daughter. Whether it'd be your daughter or great-granddaughter, she is to be given to the Prince family when she comes of age."

"For marriage?" The grey-haired man asked, his voice quivering.

"Yes." The dark-haired man firmly responded, erasing all fears of one of his descendants being a Concubine or worse. "Think long and hard about this decision because once it is made it cannot be undone. You do know what happens to those who try to go back on their word given to a Prince?" The dark-haired man added seriously, staring at the grey-haired man with a solemn expression.

The grey-haired man quickly nodded. He had seen and known enough horror stories about the Prince family to know that double crossing them was the worse thing a man could possibly ever do. It was horrific how they got their vengeance out on others.

"So what is your answer?" The dark-haired man asked, grabbing and holding up the purple colored potion enticingly. "Do we have a deal?"

The grey-haired man didn't have to think twice. He would trade a thousand daughters if it meant the Potter line wouldn't end. Besides there has never been a daughter born in the Potter line ever and probably never will be. And even if they were born, they were just females. Easily extendable. Girls were never much use at all except to breed sons for them. And either way you looked at it, he was getting the better end of the deal. He got to keep his line and, if a daughter were born, form a powerful alliance with the richest wizarding family in the world without ever paying a bridal price! It was a win-win situation!

"It's a deal." The grey-haired man replied, signing the parchment on the desk. He soon flinched when his name appeared edged inside his hand but the dark haired man quickly waved him off.

"Don't worry. Put some Murtlap on it-It'll be fine." He advised him, quickly vanishing the parchment and gently handing him the violet colored potion he'd been carrying. The grey-haired man cradled it like it was a child, and quickly headed out the door. He couldn't wait to get started and finally have the son he always dreamed about. He forgot all about his name currently branded into his own hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." The dark-haired man told him, but the grey-haired man was so excited he didn't even hear him.

He never saw the dark-haired man's sinister smile either.

.

.

**_Lughnasadh-1970_**

"So do we have a deal?"

The red-haired man stared at the parchment as if it were the devil himself. Which to him it might as well be. That parchment signified the trading of the firstborn daughter of the Weasley Clan. The daughter he didn't even have and might not ever have, if the Weasley curse was safe in assuming. But he did have a son.

A son that was dying.

"Can I just-" The red haired man tried pleading once more but was cut off.

"No." The elder white haired man drawled out, idly twirling the blue colored potion in his hand. "There is nothing you can offer me but this. I don't want any money, I don't want any lands, I don't want any favors. Not that you're even in the position to grant me that had I asked you."

The elder white haired man cast a mocking smirk in his direction.

The red-haired man felt his face heat in shame. He knew he was poor Ministry worker but the elder didn't have to rub it in.

"Now hurry up and choose." The elder nonchalantly continued, as if he traded potions for daughters everyday. "I don't think your son is going to last much longer without this potion and I do have another appointment in a few minutes."

The red haired man glared at the elder. He was a soulless, heartless, evil, manipulative monster like the rest of his family and those words didn't even begin to describe the people the Malfoys were. He despised them, and as he hurriedly signed the parchment, he despised himself. He just traded a daughter to save his son. A daughter he may never have but still his child. He didn't even flinch when his name appeared edged in his hand as he was so grief-stricken.

The elder white haired man handed him the potion and quickly waved him out of his office.

The red haired man took it and ran outside, tears rolling down his face, his head downcast.

_'What have I done?'_ He kept thinking, his heart feeling like it was being ripped from his body. _'What have I done?'_

_._

_._

**_Author's Note: This is my Hidden Flower of Hogwarts story reposted. I have rewritten some parts and edited others._**


	2. Curses Lifted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! I also do not own the song 'Amaranth.' Nightwish does! There I said it, now on with the story!**

_**Litha-1980**_

Arthur Weasley stared down at the bundle in the healer's arms, unable to hold back the tears that were now streaming down his face. He was at St. Mungo's and had been there for seven hours. By the time it was through and he could step inside from the waiting room, his wife was passed out of exhaustion on the hospital bed. It was seven in the morning and both of Molly's brothers were watching the boys so he was alone in the delivery room. A brunette, hazel eyed healer held his baby, his daughter she assured him, in a bright pink blanket. He stared in shock and wonder at the big blue eyes curiously gazing at him from the healer's arms. _Blue eyes_. He could hardly believe it!

A girl! A baby girl! After five boys they finally had a girl! A beautiful baby girl too, with golden blonde hair like sunshine and big blue eyes that reminded him of a clear summer sky. She was a complete contrast to the red hair, freckles, and brown eyes of the Weasley family.

Her genes definitely came from the Prewett side of the family. If only Fabian and Gideon were here to see this!

Suddenly Arthur felt an image come to him, some sort of a parchment, but as quickly as it came it left.

He brushed it off. Must be some documents he forgot to sign at work.

"Can I…?" He hesitantly asked but found he couldn't even begin to form the words needed. A huge lump in his throat blocked anything from coming out. His nurse, seemingly reading his mind, handed his daughter to him.

"Here you go sir." She said, carefully placing her in his hands. "Mind her head."

She was so small. Were all newborns suppose to be this small? He had five sons and he never recalled them being so tiny when they were born. But perhaps boy births were different from girls? He twirled a stand of her golden locks as his daughter looked on with wide, curious eyes.

'Happy Birthday, my beloved daughter. I can't wait to take you home and show you off to everyone.' He softly told her and as the girl let out a tiny yawn, his heart overflowed with tenderness and love. Suddenly the healer spoke, bringing his attention to her for a brief moment.

"Sir? Do you have the child's name ready?"

Arthur stole a glance at his wife. He knew that she said if she ever had a girl she would name her 'Ginevra' but he _hated_ that name. He only agreed on it because he figured he wouldn't have any girls since there hasn't been a female Weasley born in…well ever. And his wife was nagging him relentlessly that day so he just agreed to it thinking after centuries of only Weasley men, they were cursed and a woman was never going to be born.

Oh how wrong he was.

And was positively sure there was _no way _he was going to name the first female to come out of the Weasley family (And with blue eyes no less!) 'Ginevra.' He knew his wife would kill him when she woke up but he was firm on his decision. His daughter was not a 'Ginevra' type. She was beautiful, as beautiful as a-

"Rose."

Arthur's sudden statement caught the Healer off guard.

"I'm sorry sir?" She said, looking faintly embarrassed. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Rose." He responded again, softly rocking his daughter who was beginning to fall asleep. "Rose Prewett Weasley."

He felt a sudden wave of sadness rush over him but couldn't for the love of it understand why.

.

_**Lughnasadh-1980**_

Sirius looked over to his best friend as he rocked and soothed his infant daughter, a elated smile on his face. In all the years he's known Prongs, he's never seen him happier than this. Not when he became Quidditch Chaser, not when he married Lily, not when he even found out he was going to have a baby! He had known his whole friendship that Prongs always yearned for a girl but he always thought it was impossible, a female had never been born into the Potter line ever. Prongs told him on multiple occasions that they must of been cursed, it didn't make any sense that every Potter child was born a male.

Until now.

Alessandra Ambrosia Potter, that what Prongs insisted on naming her, born July seventh with Prong's messy raven hair and Lily's bright green eyes. She was the heir apparent to the Potter fortune and she was also going to be the most beautiful woman on earth.

And he wasn't exaggerating, though he wished he was. Unfortunately this he knew for a fact.

Words confirming his statement that he read such a lifetime ago came rushing back to him as if it were only yesterday.

_"For she that far surpassed all mortals in beauty, Helen."_

_"She was the face that launched a thousand ships."_

_"Alas for my troubles! Can it be that her beauty has blunted their swords?"_

_"You believe but what you see. You receive but what you give. Caress the one, the Never Fading rain in your heart, the tears of snow white sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth in a land of the daybreak."_

_"But thou art immortal and dost never fade, but bloomest forever in renewed youth."_

_"__Immortal amaranth, a flower which once_

_In paradise, fast by the tree of life,_

_Began to bloom; but soon for man's offence_

_To heaven removed, where first it grew, there grows,_

_And flowers aloft, shading the fount of life,_

_And where the river of bliss through midst of heaven_

_Rolls o'er elysian flowers her amber stream:_

_With these that never fade the spirits elect_

_Bind their resplendent locks."_

_"Eternity points, in its amaranth bower_

_Where no clouds of fate o'er the sweet prospect lour,_

_Unspeakable pleasure, of goodness the dower,_

_When woe fades away like the mist of the heath."_

_"The spirit culls_

_Unfaded amaranth, when wild it strays_

_Through the old garden-ground of boyish days."_

_"Look at the amaranth:_

_on tall mountains it grows,_

_on the very stones and rocks_

_and places inaccessible."_

'The Amaranth reborn. Oh Merlin what have I done?' He mournfully thought, staring at the infant child his best friend was holding and cooing over. 'Oh Prongs how could you ever forgive me? How can you forgive a man who just damned your daughter?'

**Author's Note: Fem! Ron and Fem!Harry are born! Remember guys (and girls) no reviews, no new chapters! Just kidding but seriously though, leave a review!**


	3. Litha

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Litha-1993**_

He came for her on the day of her thirteenth birthday.

It was early morning and Rose Weasley was currently eating breakfast with her family. Well except her father because he was at the Ministry. Her best friends Hermione and Alessandra were also there, of course. Charlie wasn't there but he would be arriving around noon, having being put in the St. Mungo's after a serious burn with a rogue dragon. The healer said he would be alright though, just couldn't lift heavy things for the time being.

"Oh Rose look at the dress Aunt Muriel sent you for your thirteenth birthday." Her mother held up a hideous ruffled pink dress. "Isn't it just beautiful?"

In what world would that _thing_ ever be beautiful? The twilight zone?

"Do you want the truth or a lie that would make you feel better?" Rose told her, eying the dress in distaste.

Her mother scowled at her.

"Give it up Mom." Bill laughed as he poured more syrup on his pancakes. "Rose is never going to wear a dress willingly."

"Perhaps in the twilight zone." Her baby brother Gillean said as if reading her mind, reaching for more waffles. "But not in this dimension."

"You're going to have to force it on her like you did last week mother." Percy said from behind the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"And the week before that."

"And the week before that."

"And the week before-"

_"Enough!" _Her mother shouted at Fred and George as everybody else snickered. She then cursed under her breath when she glanced at the clock. "Bill watch the house while I run an errand." Her mother glanced over to where her friends and baby brother were eating. "Alessandra, Hermione, Gillean please come with me."

Rose inwardly grinned when her baby brother and her friends flooed out with her mom. She just knew they were going to pick up her birthday presents from Diagon Alley today. She hoped her mother got her that new broom she had been hinting about for the past eight months.

Suddenly, two seconds after her mother and best friend left, the Floo roared again.

_**"I WON!"** _Her father ecstatically shouted coming from the fireplace, lifting up a large bag in his right hand._** "I WON THE GRAND PRIZE GALLEON DRAW!"**_

The effect of his words was instantaneous. Everyone cleared the table, including Percy, and crowded around him screaming in delight. The Grand Prize Draw was one thousand galleons, more money than any of the Weasleys had ever seen in their lives! Rose was careening in joy, this was the best news she could have ever received today, she would _definitely_ get that new broom she wanted! Maybe even a better one!

They were so loud in their utter happiness, no one heard the roar of the Floo _again_ until it was too late.

"What's going on in here!?" Her father demanded as the intruders walked toward them. "Minister what is this!?"

Her brothers pushed her behind them, each of them taking out their wands. Rose peeked from behind Bill. Minister Fudge stood with a man who was clearly wealthy by the look of his robes. He had cold blue eyes and short sandy blonde hair. He looked to be her father's age or in that range. He was staring at the Burrow with a look of disgust in his eyes. He saw Rose observing him and coldly smiled at her causing a shudder to go down Rose's spine.

'Alexander Carrow.' Rose remembered as she stared at the man, her father's words coming back to her. 'Not a former Death Eater but still in the same level as them.'

Alexander turned to her father.

"My name is Alexander Carrow, heir to the House of Carrow." The man pompously introduced himself in a way that would put Percy to shame. "I am here to formally present-"

"My sister is thirteen years old." Her brother Bill interrupted, a look of hatred like Rose had never seen before in his eyes. "She's too young to get married."

'Married?' Rose thought taken aback. 'What do they mean married?'

"But not young enough for an engagement." The man responded back, narrowing his cold blue eyes on her father. "You have been rejecting my letters for the past thirteen years and I demand an explanation as to why. Was the dowry not to your liking?"

'Dowry?' Rose thought, her brows furrowed in confusion. 'What dowry?'

"My sister is _not_ for sale." Percy told him and his brown eyes were like ice. "To you or any other man."

"I am willing to up it to two million-"

"Get out-" Fred harshly told the man.

"Or be thrown out." George finished, equally as harsh.

"No amount of money is worth selling out my daughter out to you." Her father told him, leveling his wand at his face. "Ever. Now leave my house and _never_ return."

The air was tense. Rose had never seen her brothers or her father act this coldly. Their eyes were hard, their bodies rigid, Rose truly feared she would witness her first murder today. They all looked ready enough to kill.

"Well there you have it." The Minister nervously told Alexander, as he escorted him back to the fireplace. "Rose Weasley is a British citizen and a minor. If the father says no, there is nothing more to be said."

"Very well." He replied in a clipped tone, sending her father a heated glare. "You will regret not taking my offer when you had the chance. You cannot keep her under lock and key forever."

He flooed out but not before giving her one last look.

Rose shuddered. The man's eyes were so _empty_.

"I am sorry Arthur but there's nothing I can do at this point." The Prime Minister said to her father immediately after he left, gesturing as though his hands were tied. "She's reached thirteen, she's at the betrothal age. Men are allowed to call on her." His eyes flicked over to where Rose was standing. "Oh and by the way happy birthday Rose."

"Thank you Minister but I don't understand." Rose said confused, looking from her brothers to her father to the Prime Minister. "Why would anyone offer two million galleons for me?"

'And why would anyone want to call on me?' She thought mystified. 'Don't they know about the Weasley family curses?'

"We might as well tell her Dad." Bill said.

"Yeah she's going-" Fred said.

"To find out anyway." George finished.

"And once she reaches fifteen, she will truly be of marrying age." Percy signed and rubbed at his glasses. "It would be dangerous _not_ to tell her."

Her father deeply signed and it seemed like he aged twenty years in doing so.

"Rose there's something you should know about yourself." Her father finally told her and there was real urgency in his tone. "Something very important."

And from that point on in Rose's life everything she thought she knew, changed for the _worst_.

_**Author's Note: Editing it again, had to make them older. Review please!**_


	4. Lughnasadh

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Now enjoy the story!**_

_**Lughnasadh-1993  
**_

It all started in August.

Alessandra was thirteen years old when she woke up at seven a.m. as usual to get started on her daily chores. As soon as she opened her eyes she noticed something peculiar.

She could see.

Alessandra has worn glasses practically her whole life. She had the worst eye sight and couldn't see half an arm's length in front of her. But now, she realized, she could see everything crystal clear. It was so amazing, yet so peculiar at the same time. The handful of times she went to see the eye doctor because the school had forced Aunt Petunia to make her go and see him, he had always told her that if she continued to wear her glasses everyday her eye sight would gradually start to get better.

But after a couple of years when her sight didn't get any better, if fact it continued to get worse, Alessandra just assumed he was lying. And when she arrived at Hogwarts and they said that magic was too dangerous to work on the eyes, she just assumed that she would be wearing glasses for the rest of her life.

Well at least until she was old enough to get contacts.

But now, looking about her tiny room as if seeing it for the first time (Was it always this dirty?) she could see that he was actually telling her the truth. But how amazing was it that it just happened overnight?

And her chest felt heavier and as she sat up and glanced down she noticed she had grown a pair of breasts overnight, too. Very, _very_ large ones. And she had grown taller too judging by the way her feet were hanging over the edge of her bed. Alessandra had always been a small (Due without a doubt to her malnourishment from her childhood years with the Dursleys) and flat chested girl. In fact with her pixie cut and baggy clothes, she was always mistaken for a boy in the Muggle World. It didn't help that she hated dresses and flat out refused to wear them. McGonagall always told her that she was a carbon copy of her father, except with her mother's green eyes of course.

She turned and reached for the mirror she had on her drawer, grabbed it, and looked into it.

She gasped in shock and it nearly slipped out of her hands.

Her skin, she saw from the reflection of the glass, was much more radiant than ever before and seemed to actually glow. A complete turn around from the dirt, grime, and calloused skin from the previous night. Her hair, once dirty and untamed, was now thicker, longer, brilliant and luscious. And it was a rich scarlet red instead of the short messy raven locks she once had. Her green eyes also seemed much bigger and brighter from last night and her lashes thicker and darker. And her teeth were straight, white, and dazzling, much more impressive than anything she _ever_ had.

"What's happening?" She asked herself out loud, staring at the beautiful stranger in the mirror that bore no resemblance to Alessandra last night.

_'You have bloomed mother.'_

Alessandra looked down at the green garden snake who was curled beside her. His name was Alexander but she called him Alex for short. She had saved him from Aunt Petunia's hoe when he was just a hatchling and had hidden him inside her cupboard. She raised him like a son and he was like her baby. She fed him whatever she could and hid him from the Dursleys. He adored her in return and called her 'Mother'. She was grateful for _any_ companionship, even if he did shed on her bed occasionally. Wherever she went, he went and vice versa.

_'Bloomed?' _She asked him confused.

_'Yes.' _He responded, slithering up to her._ 'It's your thirteenth year now.'_

_'But I turned thirteen yesterday.' _Alessandra corrected him. _  
_

It was easy to forget it though. The Dursleys never did anything special for her birthday since before she could remember. She didn't even have a cake. Hell she didn't even have a chocolate bar! All she did that day were chores and went she to bed with no supper because forgot to weed the garden and Uncle Vernon got angry. She did manage to catch Alex a few mice which he was eternally grateful for and Alex did sing her a happy birthday (Though it was terribly off key). The Weasleys did send her gifts from their trip to Egypt for her birthday and so did Hermione who went along with them. She wished she have been with them but Dumbledore said she had to stay with the Dursleys for the blood protection.

_'It's your thirteenth year now.' _Alex insisted, wrapping his body around her arm. _'You were reborn this day on Lughnasadh. It is your thirteenth year. You have bloomed.'_

_'Bloomed? Reborn?'_ She asked him. _'What does that mean?'_

_'You are the healer of the Earth, the endless source of magic, the giver of eternal youth and beauty.' _He answered, staring at Alessandra's shocked expression._ 'You, mother, are the Amaranth.'_

And on that day, _everything_ changed.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please!**_


	5. Mabon

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Mabon-1993**_

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"You remember the seven golden rules right?"

"Yes."

"Name them."

Cho crossed her arms around her chest, waiting for Hermione's answer.

Hermione started listing them off with her fingers.

"No giving anyone any personal information about me and don't bring anything valuable or that could be traced here, don't let the customers touch me and never agree to go anywhere with them, tip well so the staff will have my back in case anything happens, always get the money upfront and never offer any tabs of any sort, don't eat or drink anything that they offer here especially alcohol, always be on alert for anything suspicious or something or someone that just doesn't feel right, and…and…"

Hermione trailed off and Cho signed.

"You are an actress." She seriously told Hermione once again. "Never forget that. As soon as you step inside this place you are Jessica not Hermione. Do _not_ get involved in any drama here and do _not_ make any relationships here. These women are _not_ your friends. They are other actresses and _you_ are their competition. These men are not your friends either. _Do_ _not_ get attached to them. I've seen many strippers destroyed because of that. They are a job and that's it." Cho firmly said while Hermione nodded in agreement. "Stick by me and you'll be alright."

Hermione took a deep breath in and out at Cho's words and briefly shut her eyes. Never in her life did she ever think she'd be reduced to doing something this degrading. Especially not when she was only fourteen years old. My God, it was her birthday today! She should be seeing a movie with her friends, taking trips to the museum, working on her Charms and Transfiguration, anything but what she was doing right now! But Hermione didn't have the luxury of having a normal teenager life. Unfortunately circumstances had forced her hand, much like her friend Cho, and she had to face the cruel harsh realities of the world.

Loved ones died.

Parents let you down.

And nothing on this earth was free.

Hermione just had to focus on tonight and stop thinking about what could have been, what should have been. It happened and she needed to get on with her life and concentrate on how she was going to make enough money to pay off the rent before she and her sick elderly grandmother were evicted and thrown into the street. Hermione was lucky enough to have a friend like Cho who hooked her up with her fake ID along with this job and she was lucky enough to actually look older than what she truly was much like Cho. Besides Cho had been doing this job for three years now and she held out alright. It was just a bit of acting. Hermione'd be fine. It wasn't like she was alone like Cho was when she first got started. She had a friend here, someone to watch her back.

Hermione would be fine. Cho had her back. Besides she would only work on Friday and Saturday night and during the holiday week they had off (Excluding the actual holiday-Hermione and Cho would be home for Christmas and Easter).

This would not interfere with her school work. Nothing would interfere with her schoolwork. Education was her only hope of her ever leaving her neighborhood. Her grandmother may have wanted to stay for the memory of her grandfather and daughter but Hermione couldn't stand another minute in that hole. As soon as she turned seventeen and was legally an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World, she would make sure her grandmother would leave that crummy apartment if she had to burn it down.

And Hermione's grandmother would _never_ _ever_ find out (Nor anyone else for that matter) about her work, Hermione knew it would kill her if she knew what she was doing to pay the bills. _No one_ would ever find out about her work and that included Rose and Alessandra. She couldn't bear to think how they would treat her if they knew what she was doing for money. Hermione would make sure that the bills were paid without anyone ever knowing she was a stripper. She already had a plan for that.

Hermione finally opened her eyes and saw Cho staring at her expectantly.

"You ready _Jessica_?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes _Roxanna_."

_**Author's Note: Flame me not for you were already warned by the story's summary! Review if you like!**_


	6. Samhain

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter! I'll let you know if it ever happens though! Enjoy!**

_**Samhain-1993**_

It was October when he first saw her.

He will never forget that day. Draco was with his godfather at Diagon Alley, one of the rare trips he made there since he went to school at Durmstrang, and he was walking back from Knockturn Alley (His godfather had to take care of some _personal_ business) and they were just about to leave when he spotted her. Standing a few feet away from him was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. She had to be some sort of goddess, an angel. There was no way a mortal girl could be as beautiful as she was. And, Draco noticed, she seemed to be his complete opposite in every way. She was like the sun and Draco was like the moon.

Draco had short, white hair. She had thick golden hair that was held together by a red bow.

Draco had pale complexion. She had an creamy complexion.

Draco had silver eyes, the color of a stormy sky. She had blue eyes, the color of a clear sky.

But if Draco had to pick one characteristic he liked the most about her, he would have to say it was her gorgeous blue eyes. They were so vibrant and expressive. They were the first things you noticed, her creamy skin and golden hair just made them just pop out.

Draco stood completely memorized by her. Why is it he had never seen her before? Was she Muggle born?

"Draco?" His godfather questioned when he refused to move. "Ah the Weasley girl." Derision was dripping from his godfather's tone.

Rose Weasley. _Now_ he knew who she was. She was the one who insulted the Malfoy name a year ago and caused his father to destroy several of his family's priceless artifacts in a fit of blind fit of anger. She also managed to lose his father's favorite house elf Dobby. His father practically destroyed the entire living area in his rage that day.

He's never known his father to get so furious over someone before. It was terrifying.

Draco also heard his mother speak of her all the time. She always said it was a disgrace that the other pureblood families would align themselves with a daughter of blood traitors in hopes of extending their line and that she would never _ever_ let Draco become tangled with that peasant family. Apparently Rose was the first, and only, daughter to come out of the Weasley family, a family that was known for generations to only have males and a lot of them. And since the Weasley family was best known for their excellent breeding, a rarity among Wizard families especially pure-bloods, the other families hoped that by nabbing her she would give them many sons to preserve themselves so they wouldn't end up like the Princes or the Selwyns, a dead name.

But never once did his mother mention how absolutely stunning Rose was. He heard several of his friends speak of her beauty but he never had a face to go along with the name. Not that it mattered at the time, the Weasleys were so beneath him he could care less about their daughter. Besides everyone knew of the Weasley family curses. Although Draco would love seven sons, a pleasant aspect of the curse, he was sure he would die if he saw flaming red hair and millions of freckles marring their skin. And that's how it would be, every Weasley male in existence had those features.

But now, staring at this Aphrodite, Draco found he didn't care. As long as he was with her, everything and everyone else could go to hell. A wind kept blowing her scent towards him and he felt his hormones go into overdrive. Draco didn't know how long he stood there ogling at her, wanting her. All he knew was he had to have her for himself, to hell with his mother's wishes! He needed to touch her. To hold her.

To kiss her.

Not to mention get to her before another family did.

Like he was in a trance he started suddenly rushing towards her, pushing past people who were in his way. He could hear his godfather shouting for him in the background but he didn't care. He had to reach her before she Flooed or Apparated out.

He saw the older Weasley man's wide expression of shock as he made a move to grab Rose.

But it was too late.

Draco had already tackled Rose and before she could even issue a shout, his amulet had glowed, and they had apparated right out of Diagon Alley.

And right into Malfoy Manor. They landed on his mother's garden, the sweet smell of the flowers perfuming the air all around them.

'Perfect.' Draco softly thought as he stared at her horrified expression, running his hands though her thick, golden locks. 'Absolutely perfect.'

That is until her fist crashed into his jaw.

.

.

Rose Weasley could never recall a moment where she ran so fast in her entire life.

Not when she was seven and had to make a fast getaway from her mother as she held a hideous powder blue dress Aunt Muriel gave her, not when she was ten and her cousin John kept running after her at the family reunion for a kiss, not even a couple of weeks ago when she, Fred, and George turned Percy's hair bright pink and he chased them in a rage across the fields.

Oh the irony was just too much for her. Perfect Percy was the one to lose her. She thought for sure if that ever happened (As she suspected it would when she was told the truth about her circumstances though she thought it would be a few years later) it would be Fred or George who would be in trouble. But no, it was Perfect former Prefect and current Headboy Percy who swore to their parents right before they left that he would be back with Rose five minutes tops from Diagon Alley, and then proceeded to spare a glance at Flourish and Blotts new inventory as they were leaving that allowed her attacker the brief moment to Apparate away with her. Oh she did _not_ envy him right now. If her mother hit Fred and George last night with the wooden spoon for making their table wear spin and dance, thus destroying their dinner, there was no telling what she was doing with Percy now that she was kidnapped in his care.

'Oh my God.' She realized with horror, her situation finally dawning on her as she dashed through the tall ominous hedges, clutching the wand she had stolen from her attacker just before she left. 'I've been kidnapped! Somebody actually kidnapped me! A Malfoy kidnapped me!'

Yes, she knew her kidnapper the moment she saw his white hair and cold silver eyes. There was only one family in all the Wizarding World who had those features.

The Malfoys.

As she made her way through the Labyrinth of flowers, their sweet perfume drowning her senses, she wondered if she would ever make it out of this dreadful place alive? Everybody knew the Malfoys never took too kindly to Muggle Borns or Blood traitors. And her family was the biggest Blood traitor family there was! Not to mention the whole Weasley-Malfoy feud and their being on opposites sides of the war. For everyone (Well at least the Weasley family) knew the Malfoys were Death Eaters even though they were able to buy their way out of Azkaban by claiming the Imperius Curse and whatnot. And not to mention she had already run a foul with Lucius Malfoy. It was a long story but the bottom line was she humiliated him and insulted his entire family publicly in Diagon Alley a little more than a year ago.

It wasn't like he didn't have it coming! What did he expect her to do, be quiet and stand still while he made fun of her friend, berated her father _in front_ of his children, _and_ insulted the Weasley family line too!? The absolute nerve of that man! Of course she said something back to him that day, despite her father's protests! In fact, she thought with a dark grin, she utterly destroyed him that day. He stood in shock and anger as she insulted his entire line. She remembered the fury in his eyes when she told him that one of these days he's going to mess around with the wrong person who's not gonna take it and on that day he'll end up suffering the same fate as the Prince family. Which isn't, she mockingly told him, so hard to do seeing as there's only two real Malfoys (Him and his son who she was currently running for her life from) in existence and one (His wife) who was just wedded into the line! She laughed off his threats that he had made against her and told him that the Weasley family was the only family that withstood the measures of time and soon The Malfoy name would die out just like all the others. She relished in the hint of dejection in his eyes and kept that image with her as her mother forced her to serve a month of groundings for provoking him. Though in actuality he was the one who started it.

And not to mention she also freed Dobby from his evil clutches, tricking him in the process. But it wasn't like he didn't deserve that too!

But why he waited until now to attack her was beyond her comprehension. Then again he was a Slytherin. It was in his nature to patiently wait until the victim was completely of their guard. When the victim thought it was over and done with. And then to slowly take their time wreaking their vengeance upon them.

And, oh God, the rumors she heard about what they did to their victims…

'Don't think such things!' She scolded herself as she turned another corner. 'I _will_ make it out of here alive. I am a Weasley! I am a Prewett! I can survive through any task life puts me through!'

That was a whole lot easier said than done as she frantically kept looking behind her shoulder to see if her attacker was on the move.

He wasn't.

Rose wasn't shocked though. She put all her strength, all her might into that punch. She didn't grow up around five older brothers for nothing! She's been fighting since before she could walk and she'd be _damned_ if someone kidnapped her and didn't face dire consequences. Especially a Malfoy! She was pretty sure she shattered his jaw as she knocked him unconscious. Hopefully she knocked him out long enough to get the hell up out of there. She had a butterfly charm on her that, if activated, would act as a portkey to her house. But the problem was she had to be past the wards for that to happen. It also send a warning out to her parents if she was ever in danger. Although she halfheartedly wished they wouldn't come. Everything about this place was so _sinister_ and so _evil_. Even the tall Manor in the distance seemed so forbidding and menacing that it terrified the living daylights out of her. Imagine how much worse it would be if she was forced to go inside, like her parents had to do if they came and searched for her.

'Wait a minute.' She contemplated as she stared at the Manor in the distance. 'Wasn't it always this close? I've been running from it for a while. Shouldn't it be further away now?'

The horrible answer hit her like a cold bucket of ice.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself, coming to a complete halt, staring as if for the first time at the vast hedges that surrounded her. She hadn't been going anywhere. The whole place was enchanted. _She'd been going in circles the entire time!_

'Calm down Rose.' She thought as unadulterated panic threatened to paralyze her. 'You are not defenseless. You have your wand in your pocket. You also have his wand in your hand. You can find a way out of this.'

Rose frantically tried to recall in her head any spell, however big or small, that might help her in this nightmare of flora. But before she could think of one, she felt an overwhelming scent come over her that left her beyond drowsy and dizzy. She dropped his wand unconsciously. She could barely keep her feet up and was stumbling around like a calf that was just learning to walk, trying to find something to steady herself but kept clutching at open air. Almost like the wall of flowers that once surrounded her like prison bars were now moving _away_ from her.

In that time, she vaguely noticed the overpowering scent was coming from the flowers.

The scent was too much for her to handle and she was about to collapse to the ground when she felt a pair of arms grab her bridal style. She blearily looked from half lidded eyes up at her attacker. His cold silver eyes were narrowed in anger and she could see blood still dripping from his jaw. And a few missing teeth.

She felt a small smile come over her despite her terrible predicament.

'Oh well. At least I clocked him a good one.' She mused before darkness overcame her. 'Now I'll have a great story to tell my Uncles when I get up there.'

.

.

When Draco regained consciousness, he was aware of three very important things.

Rose was gone.

His wand was gone.

And he had been knocked the fuck out by a girl.

By a girl! He the son of two wealthy pure bloods, who had been trained by the best gallons could buy ever since he could walk, had been knocked out _with one punch_ by a girl of blood traitor parents whose children wore hand me downs! How utterly humiliating.

And if that wasn't bad enough she had taken his wand. His wand! The wand that Draco's father got on his eleventh birthday and that he had grown attached to these past several years. There was nothing more terrible than to have your wand stolen from you but to have it stolen from you by a girl in your own home no less, well, Draco was sure there was nothing in the world more emasculating than that.

'I'm going to kill her.' He seethed as got up, wiping some of the excess blood of his chin and then winced at the contact. 'I'm going to kill her and throw her lifeless body back to her peasant parents.'

And Draco meant it to. He could not think of a time where he was more angry than this. Not when his grandfather called him a weak, useless, pathetic excuse for a pure-blood when he was seven because he nursed a sick bird in his windowsill to health. Not when he was ten and he had his family jewels stolen by some filthy half blood named Mundungus Fletcher. Not even a few weeks ago when he accidentally learned of both his parents infidelities.

No this was much, much worse.

Draco snatched the red ribbon that had fallen off her hair on the garden floor and crushed it in his fingertips.

He would make her suffer.

When Draco finally spotted Rose, his anger began to fade at the sight of her beauty. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed freely in the wind and Draco could see those gorgeous golden locks shine majestically in the sunlight. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds but he saw the unadulterated terror in her eyes as she kept glancing backwards. Looking for him no doubt.

Good. She should fear him.

He wondered how long it would take before she realized she wasn't going anywhere? Though he called it his mother's garden (Because she was always inside there) it was actually his great ancestor Brutus's garden. He had designed it for his wife who he had threatened and blackmailed into marrying him. She loved flowers so he created this garden entirely for her. And one day, when Brutus caught her trying to make an escape through it, he had the garden cursed. Anyone not of Malfoy blood who tries to leave through the Labyrinth of flowers will wander forever inside it. Unless, of course, a Malfoy escorts them out.

His ancestor also added a few…_other_ tricks to the garden to ensure his wife would never try to run away again.

As Draco watched Rose run through the flowers, his face still throbbing in pure pain, he wondered if he should employ any of those methods. Should he make her go through horrific illusions and watch as she drove herself crazy trying to get rid of them? Or should he trap within a bed of thorns and watch as they rip her flesh apart?

But as Draco watched his beautiful Rose desperately trying to find an escape throughout the Labyrinth, he realized he could do none of these things. No matter how furious he was with her, he could never see that beautiful face marred with pain.

Suddenly he saw Rose make a complete halt. "Oh my God." He heard her fearfully whisper and Draco saw her look around the place like a rat in a trap.

'Well finally.' He thought as she silently ordered the flowers to put her to sleep. He strode over to her and watched as she stumbled around aimlessly. He quickly picked up his wand that she had dropped and then grabbed her bridal style off the ground before she could collapse.

Merlin she was beautiful.

Waist length hair with an absolutely perfect face. Gorgeous flawless complexion with long legs. She was tall, but not that tall, she came by two or three inches shorter than him.

She also had breasts. Big ones.

"So, my son," He heard a voice drawl and Draco quickly glanced up out of Rose's chest to see his father standing a couple of feet away from him. "It seems you have kidnapped the Weasley girl in broad daylight, in front of the Head of the Law Enforcement Department no less, thus dragging her, the Prime Minister, and the Head of the Weasley house into my Manor."

His father then glanced at the bleeding side of his face and sneered.

"I see the girl managed to overpower and disarm you too."

Before he could even blink vines shot up out of the ground, quickly entrapping him from head to toe, but safely delivering Rose to his father's outstretched arms.

_**"USELESS, WEAK, PATHETIC FAILURE FOR A SON!"** _His father roared at him once he had Rose in his hands._** "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?"**_

At any other time Draco would have been terrified of his father's savage expression. He would have watched in fright as his father berated him and hoped his punishment wasn't too terrible.

But not today.

All Draco could think about was the beautiful blonde angel that was moaning and fidgeting in his father's arms as if she was in terrible pain. He tried to say something but vines were wrapped around his mouth, causing him intensive pain and silencing his voice. He tried to break out of them but it they were too tight. He couldn't command them, he was only the heir apparent. His father was the head of the house, his word came before his own.

Suddenly he saw his father look down at Rose and his expression quickly changed to that of adoration as he smile softly at her.

"Oh shh darling." His father soothed, gently cradling Rose and pushing a stray lock away from her face. "I'm sorry for disturbing your slumber. Go back to sleep."

Draco's never felt such rage like he felt when he saw his father stare down at Rose the same way he stared down at her.

He saw as his father uttered a wandless spell, stopping Rose's fidgeting. She calmed down and the only movement was her breathing, which was slow and steady. She seemed like she was in a deep trance.

Draco watched in fury as his father departed from the garden, seemly forgetting about him in favor of the golden haired, blue eyed girl in his hands. Draco really lost it when he saw his father place a gentle kiss on her head.

'I'm going to kill him!' Draco snarled in his head, trying to shake off his bonds. 'I'm going to Avada him into the next world!'

"Oh and Draco." His father told him just before he left with Rose, a smirk set on his cold face. "Your mother has passed away today. I'm sorry if this disappoints you."

And with those words, Draco's whole world came crashing down around him.

.

.

Rose awoke to the scent of wild honey and dew.

As soon as she opened her big blue eyes, she yawned, stretched, and took in her surroundings.

She didn't think there were any words that could describe how beautiful, magical, absolutely enchanting the place was.

But she had no idea where she was. Or what she was doing there.

And yet it seemed so..._familiar_ to her. Like in a dream. Or a dream of a dream. She got up and started to walk around. She slid off her shoes to feel the cool fresh grass between her toes.

Toys littered the grounds, so much that Rose had to very carefully step around them. Toy broomsticks, fireworks, playing cards, and Quidditch action figures just to list a few.

There was a huge rocking chair with Celtic inscriptions carved into it and a purple purse beside it that was completely empty except for, curiously enough, a firewhiskey bottle.

She passed through sprawling green meadows filled with flowers of every kind and color. She picked some of them for her mother. She loved having fresh flowers on the kitchen table.

She saw a Lake far more bluer than anything she'd ever witnessed before. She dipped her hand in it and watched in wonder as silver colored fish swam around it, their smooth scales rubbing up against her and glinting in the sunlight.

She found a sandbox with toy soldiers, some half buried it. She picked one up and pocketed it. Her father loved Muggle toys and he didn't have this one so Rose knew he would adore it.

There were woods with the tallest trees Rose had ever seen. Rose leaned against one and marbled at sheer strength and velocity of it. She craned her neck to see dozens of branches reaching as high as the sky itself.

She heard a spring and babbling brook not too far away from where she was standing with beautiful birds calls all around her.

And kites, oh Merlin such beautiful kites, that filled the great big sky. Not one of them was alike and they all were painted with such beautiful colors that Rose gasped in awe. She gazed in complete and utter wonder as they soared throughout the huge cloudless sky, the sun making them shine even brighter than they already were.

"Where am I?" She finally wondered aloud, staring at the spectacular scene around her.

She heard a soft voice answer her back.

"We're inside your heaven, Rose darling."

Rose quickly turn to see a figure carefully hidden beneath the shadows of the forest.

"Who are you?" She cautiously but forcefully asked, glaring at the figure before her, her fists already balled up.

Suddenly another figure joined him, playfully hitting him on the side.

"Ha! I told you she wouldn't remember you!" The new figure said as he held up a shadowed hand. "Pay up!"

All at once swarms of images raced toward her as the very sound of both their voices.

Her Aunt Muriel in the rocking chair, gossiping with the other women, secretly drinking firewhiskey out her purse.

Her brothers and cousins riding around on toy broomsticks, crashing into kids and adults alike.

Fred and George lighting fireworks given to them by Uncle Billius while their mother screams at them and tries to take them away.

Children running around and playing every type of game there was on the Meadow floor, including her father who enjoyed showing others his Muggle card tricks.

Adults and kids swimming in the lake, fishing, and barbecuing other delicious foods that perfumed the air with its mouthwatering scent.

But above everything she remembered two men. Two men with golden blonde hair and laughing blue eyes. She saw them swim with her in the Lake, run with her in the Meadows, fly a dragon shaped kite with her, play in the sandbox with her, and climb with her on the trees while her mother screamed at them to come down from below. She remembered the sound of their voices as clearly as she could remember her own.

Her mind could not place these figures but her heart did.

"Uncle Fabian?" She asked hesitantly, stepping closer to the figures. "Uncle Gideon?"

The shadows instantly disappeared from them and pure white robes replaced them. Rose saw the men's bright handsome faces as they both nodded back at her. Their golden blonde hair shined radiantly and their crystal clear blue eyes were filled with laughter.

Rose ran towards them, dropping the flowers she had picked in her excitement, and crashed into both of them.

"Oh Rose darling. You've grown so tall." Her Uncle Fabian commented, twirling one of her golden locks. "I've missed you so much."

"But not as much as I've missed you!" Her Uncle Gideon said, playfully musing her hair. "Yep you're a heartbreaker all right. Just like your Uncle."

"Where-?" She paused to wipe stray tears away from her eyes and continued. "How is this possible?"

Fabian smiled down at her and responded.

"We're angels now Rose."

Gideon pumped his fist and told her enthusiastically.

"Yeah we kick serious ass in the angel world!"

_"Gideon!"_

Rose laughed at her Uncles antics (Gideon was so much like Fred and George) and asked them.

"If you guys are angels then where are your wings?"

Her Uncle Fabian softly smiled and she saw beautiful ivory wings appear out of his back, the edges looking like they were dipped in gold. She gently touched them and marbled at how soft they were. She glanced over to Uncle Gideon to see his but he simply waved her off.

"Oh those things? I traded it for this killer suit." And his white robes changed into a white suit. "Cool huh? Don't I just look like Tony Montana with this on?"

He struck a Scarface pose and Rose laughed once again. She asked him.

"You get cable there?"

Of course Rose knew all about cable, her father was a Muggle fanatic. When he first introduced her to the world of television and movie theaters, Rose found she couldn't get enough of it. She didn't know she would ever manage to live if she couldn't watch her shows, especially 'In Living Color.'

"Darling we get everything up there. Even things that are not even out yet." Gideon confirmed and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Disney is going to be huge this decade."

A question was burning through Rose's mind the whole time she's been at this place, one she needed answering immediately. She asked them.

"Am I an angel too?"

Her Uncle Fabian's eyes soften at her question. He quickly reassured her.

"Oh no Rose darling you're not dead."

"Then why am I here?" She inquired, so many questions running through her head that her mind was beginning to spin. "Am I going to die? The last thing I remember is Malfoy taking me."

She saw her Uncle Fabian's face turn serious.

"No, Rose that's actually why we're here."

But her Uncle Gideon interrupted him, shouting indignantly.

"Hey we agreed I got to tell her!"

"What?" She asked, glancing between both of their faces. "Tell me what?"

"We're running out of time Gideon." Her Uncle Fabian solemnly said, glancing at the horizon. "You need to tell her quick."

"Alright listen Rose we can't stay long." Her Uncle Gideon said, leaning down and looking directly into her blue eyes. "But we came here to tell you that dark clouds are coming. But you must never give up or give in! You must fight!"

"Fight? But I did fight!" She fiercely asserted. "I fought him, didn't you see?!"

"Oh course we saw Rose." Her Uncle Fabian praised. "And we are so proud of you for it."

"Knocked his ass right off his high horse!"

_"Gideon!"_

She questioned once again.

"Are you sure he didn't kill me?"

Her Uncles were angels but they weren't God. It was possible they could be wrong. After all, she did insult a pure-blood maniac former Death Eater publicly and punched out his son. People have been known to die for less. And the thought of her being dead surprisingly didn't make her feel an inch of sorrow. She was with her Uncles now. Her family was safe on earth. Everything was O.K.

"No Rose you're not dead." He gently told her. "You're at the Burrow sleeping in your parent's bed about to wake up. But listen to me Rose, there are very bad storms coming your way, too much and too terrible to name them all. But you must rise above it! You must not lose hope!"

"But I don't understand Uncle Gideon." She pressingly asked, willing him to answer her. "What storms?"

"We're almost out of time Gideon!" Her Uncle Fabian's tone was extremely urgent. "You need to tell her!"

Rose looked up and finally saw why her Uncle sounded so grave.

Everything was disappearing. The meadows, the trees, the Lake, the sandbox, the beautiful kites in the sky. Everything, and Rose meant everything, was vanishing and fading into a white background. Rose fearfully grabbed a hold of her Uncles. She couldn't lose them again.

"Tell me what!?" She desperately asked, clutching their robes as the world around her faded out of existence.

"Rose, sweetheart you have to wait for the Dragon." Her Uncle Gideon quickly told her while placing a kiss on her forehead. "Wait for the Dragon and he will set you free. I love you."

"I love you too darling." Her Uncle Fabian also replied, placing a kiss at the top of her head. "Wait for the Dragon, he will rescue you."

_**"No wait!"** _She shouted toward them as they too started fading from existence, their robes going right through her hands. _**"Don't go!"**_

"It's just goodbye for now darling." Her Uncle Fabian softly said. "It's not forever."

"Yeah we'll see you soon." Her Uncle Gideon told her with a wink. "But not too soon O.K."

"We love you Rose." They both voiced together as they completely disappeared from view. "We'll always be with you."

Rose's eyes shot open.

She was back at the Burrow.

"I love you too." She choked out, tears dripping from her eyes as she gazed around the empty room. Suddenly she felt something hard poking her at her side. She reached under her pajama pockets and grabbed it.

It was a wooden toy soldier.

_**Author's Note: Reviews please but no flames!**_


	7. Yule

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Enjoy!**

**Yule-1993**

It was, without a doubt, the worst birthday Draco has ever had in his entire life.

He sat in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor in despair. His once luscious platinum locks were now dirty and matted, his once flawless porcelain skin now covered with grim and all kinds of horrid marks. His stormy silver eyes that once held an air of superiority were now filled with hopelessness and he was painfully thin from the starvation he underwent. He was shackled to the ground and although he tried for weeks and weeks, he had no chance of escape. Not unless his father let him out.

He had a better chance of being sorted into Griffindor.

_**CRACK!**_

Draco didn't even bother to glance towards the sound. It could only be Blinky, the house elf that brought his bread and water for breakfast and dinner. It wasn't until he heard a very familiar voice call out to him that Draco quickly turned in shock.

"So this is where you've been hiding Draco."

Draco was never in his life so happy to see flowing black robes, greasy black hair, and black piercing eyes before. For while many others may see him as an Angel of Death, Draco knew he was his Angel of Salvation.

_"Godfather!" _He cried in sheer joy, hope finally rising in his eyes as his godfather peered at him from beyond the thick metal bars that held Draco captive. Draco could also see in the background his former house elf Dobby punishing himself by banging his head against the walls.

Old habits died hard, he supposed.

Draco swore on his mother's grave that he would repay him tenfold once he had Rose and was the sole Heir. He owed that house elf his life. But he had to take care of his father first.

"He killed mother!" Draco frantically told him, the words pressing an ache in his heart at the mere mention of her. "He killed mother so he could have Rose because of her-"

His godfather interrupted him, his words completely unemotional.

"I am well aware of Lucius's intentions toward the young Weasley girl." There was the briefest of pauses, almost as if his godfather didn't know quite whether to tell Draco the next statement or not. But he did. "Your mother made it very clear to me before she passed."

Draco felt boiling hot rage rapidly fill his entire being. He was going to make sure his father died in agony. Pure unadulterated agony.

For his mother. And for Rose.

"You can help me kill him." Draco savagely told him, sorrow and hurt and anger making his mind overload. "You're of the Prince line, you can help me kill him!"

"Help you kill him?" There was dry edge in his godfather's tone. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"He has a Blood Contract on Rose!" Draco fiercely replied, trying to get his godfather to understand the perilousness of the situation, his sudden movements causing the shackles to cut into his skin but Draco found he didn't care at all. "If I kill him-"

"Then you attain the young Weasley girl."

His godfather cooly smiled at Draco's silent acknowledgment of his words.

"I'm wondering Draco if you understand the full mechanics of a Blood Contract?"

"Of course I understand!" He shouted back at him, infuriated that his godfather would treat him like some sort of mudblood child who didn't know anything about the Wizarding World.

"So you know you have to marry and fuck her by fifteen?" The direct bluntness of his statement made Draco flinch back. "That a child must be conceived within a year's time?"

"Yes." He hoarsely replied, briefly looking away to Dobby who was still banging his head against the wall.

His godfather sneered at him.

"And you have no problem in taking young Rose Weasley's virginity and turning her into a mother at so young an age?"

"Better me than my father!" He snarled, sending his godfather a glare that would melt the sun itself, the chains around his wrists and ankles buckling from the force he pressed on them.

"And what about you Draco?" His godfather replied, a black eyebrow raised in question. "Are you really prepared to be a father at sixteen?"

Here Draco hesitated. If he accepted, he would _have_ to become a father. There was no other way, it was written in blood. And if he didn't accept, that honor would go to his father. They were the last Malfoys left, it was either him or his father.

And he'd be damned if Rose swelled with anyone's child but his own. Especially his father's!

And he was dead anyway if he didn't. Once Rose birthed his father a male heir, he didn't need Draco anymore. His father told him with a cold smirk that he would dispose of him personally. And considering the great breeding of the Weasley family, that would be all too soon.

And his father didn't plan to stop just at one child. Draco had to do it.

"Yes." Draco answered him without any hesitation in his voice.

His godfather gave him a cold smile back that rivaled that of his father's.

"And what will you grant me Draco?"

"Grant you?" Draco felt sudden terror rush over him at his godfather's question, the terrible thought running through his mind that his godfather may have wanted Rose too. "Not Rose-"

"I am not interested in the slightest in the Weasley girl." He nonchalantly told him, waving off his worries with the palm of his hand. "I want to know what do I get out of this bargain? I am granting you much and risking much. I am freeing you, training you in the Prince ways, and offering you the blood protection of one. What will you give me in return Draco?"

His godfather made direct eye contact with him, his black eyes glittering expectantly.

"In-in return?" Draco responded nervously. He knew if he made a deal with a Prince, he was bound by blood and magic to honor that oath. If he ever went back on it-the consequences were too dire to even think about. And he would not only put his life in danger but Rose's too.

Snape could ask for anything and Draco had to give it to him. He could ask for his Manor, his vaults, his lands, hell he could even ask him to murder Albus Dumbledore and he'd have to obey him!

There was a long pause. Finally Draco answered him.

"Anything."

_**Author's Note: **__**Reviews please! **_


	8. Ostara

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**_

_**Ostara-1994**_

He stumbled upon her by pure chance.

He was visiting his cousin Adon in England for his seventeenth birthday and as usual all his cousin was interested in was meeting girls. Viktor remembered throughout his years with Adon many trips to the shopping malls, Muggle of course as they wouldn't get into trouble by being recognized, with his cousin dazzling the girls with his "magic" card act. Viktor only went to keep his cousin from getting into trouble, he wasn't really into girls like his his cousin was. To him they were like strange creatures, they might as well have been from a different universe. And it didn't help that he was painfully shy and froze up whenever one tried to talk to him.

But now it seemed Andon didn't want to go to any more shopping malls. Said he outgrew them and that he found a much better place with much more beautiful girls to be with. Before Viktor could ask where Adon grabbed him and Apparated them to a place called 'Private Eyes' with a silhouette of a naked woman dancing in lights.

A Muggle Strip Club.

"Relax cousin." Andon told him, paying some pounds to the doorman who seems to have already known him. "I come here all the time. I've got it all covered."

Andon ran in and Viktor signed and reluctantly followed in after him. Loud music and dim lights greeted him the moment he walked inside. He was searching the place for his cousin who seemed to have disappeared in the dark club, pushing past half naked females who had gathered around him begging for a dance, when he was greeted by the most dazzling beauty he had ever seen in his life. She was standing a couple of feet away from him by the club bar, alone, drinking out of a water bottle. She had chocolate brown hair that fell to her back in waves, creamy smooth caramel skin, and big beautiful honey eyes that sparkled like diamonds. Unlike a lot of the other girls in the club he was at, she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup. She had simple makeup that enhanced her natural beauty instead of making her look like a fake barbie doll. She was wearing a gold bikini that enhanced her assets gorgeously and clear high heels that showed off her long beautiful legs.

Before he knew what he was doing, Viktor had walked over to her, bypassing all the other girls, and asked her

"Vow much?"

She turned toward him, her sweet smelling perfume making Viktor swoon, and eyed him curiously.

"What?" She replied, clearly confused.

"Vow much?" He repeated, inwardly cursing his heavy accent to the seventh layer of hell. "Vow much do vou charge?"

He saw her beautiful honey eyes widen in understanding.

"It's ten for a lapdance and two hundred for an hour in the champagne room." She told him matter-of-factly. "Only cash. We don't accept credit cards."

It was lucky Viktor always carried plenty of Muggle cash on him from his years with Adon.

"Vere is ve room?" He said while staring at her lovely form. "Ve champagne room?"

Her beautiful pink lips spread into a smile.

"Right through here."

She led him to the back past a few rooms (To which one room had the door open with his cousin and about ten other girls in it as he bragged to them about how he was the son of a foreign king) and stopped at a room that was entirely painted in red. The couch, the chair, the walls, even the champagne bottle had a red lining on it. It was like a Valentine's day special.

It was weird.

But Viktor didn't mind it. He was more preoccupied with the nymph next to him who seemed much more beautiful than before. How that was even remotely possible he had no idea. Viktor then handed the money to her when she demanded it upfront before anything got started and went to make himself comfortable on the couch. Afterword she sat right next to him, explained to him the rules (He couldn't touch her at all), and asked him how he wanted the hour to go. Did he want to talk? Did he want her to dance? Did he want to talk while she danced? Did he want her to dance and talk? Did he want her to take her top off?

While Viktor would of loved all these things to happen (Especially the top off part), there was just one question that was burning a hole in his mind that needed answering.

"Vhat is your vame?"

She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and said

"Jessica."

She was lying. He could tell just by looking at her.

"Your veal vame?" He said again, staring at the way her breasts nearly popped out of the top she was wearing.

He could feel his pants tightening to a painful level.

She smiled at him again, but this time he could see a hint of irritation, and whispered seductively in his ear

"Whatever you want it to be."

Viktor somehow, someway, managed to take out a five hundred pound note and hold it out to her temptingly. He saw her eyes widen in shock, staring at him and at the note as if it wasn't real.

He quickly pulled it back when he saw her hand go to take it.

"Only vif vou tell me vour real name." He told her.

Her eyes narrowed on him and she paused for a long while, biting her bottom lip in contemplation.

Viktor waited with bated breath for her response.

"Hermione." She finally said as she snatched the money out of Viktor's hand. "My name is Hermione."

_**Author's Note: Review if you want to but remember no flames!**_


End file.
